


一四五-国家包分配

by summer_0923



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_0923/pseuds/summer_0923





	一四五-国家包分配

1.

今天是他与郎昊辰李昊洋两人匹配成功后的第一个发情期，俩Alpha对此十分重视，有志一同地忽视他的意见，早早就请好了假。  
三人一起吃完午餐，李昊洋和郎昊辰对了个眼神后就出门了，王昊悦在后头问了几声他要去哪，都被人随口敷衍过去了。

 

2.

李昊洋回家时，看到的就是这么一副情景。

王昊悦被抱坐在郎昊辰腿上，两人正吻得难分难舍，从李昊洋这角度正好还能看见郎昊辰的手从王昊悦后腰处伸进去正摸索着什么。

其实不难猜到，李昊洋心想这会说不定已经送了两指进去。  
因为王昊悦发出的声响有点大了，虽然他被吻得结结实实的，但那一声惊呼实在掩盖不住。

也是见过吃过的，这样的声音代表什么意思，不言而喻。  
大抵是突然插进去的，全然不给人反应的机会。

 

果不其然王昊悦的小身板一下僵在那，攀在郎昊辰肩上的手指用力地有些发白了。

 

3.

李昊洋突然就起了坏心思。

“哟、这就亲上了。”  
李昊洋倚在玄关旁的墙上，一手提着个塑料袋，另一手有一下没一下地转着钥匙圈，搭配上他的语气，有那么一点吊儿郎当的意味。

 

不知道他在那站了多久了，到底听到了多少看到了多少，王昊悦脑筋突然一片空白。  
这种场面就十分尴尬了，他满心满眼地想刨个坑把自己结结实实地给埋进去。

 

这好比捉奸在床的场面其实不能怪他，AO比例越来越悬殊，国家开始实行分配，20岁以上还未婚的，就会在媒合库里综合各项指数进行匹配，可Omega数量实在过于稀少，以至于一O多A的情形屡见不鲜。  
像他这种一配二的，还配给身边熟识的人的情况算是好的了。

4.

郎昊辰见李昊洋出了声，这才停下折腾王昊悦的动作，不过手却没从人裤子里边拿出来。  
他其实早就知道李昊洋回来了，打李昊洋一进门，浓厚的檀木味就开始在室内蔓延开来，严丝合缝地渗透进早就充斥着信息素的密闭空间内。  
这也加速了王昊悦发情的进程，不过沉浸在情欲中的omega自己没发现罢了。

 

王昊悦埋在郎昊辰肩上喘着气装鸵鸟，留下两人面面相觑。

 

Omega的发情热来得迅猛，郎昊辰能感觉自己的裤子一片湿热，恰好是王昊悦坐着的那区块，隐约有蔓延开的趋势。

箭在弦上不得不发。  
眼神交会在电光石火间，彼此眼中透漏着同一个讯息。  
谁先来？

 

事关重大，谁都不愿落下风。

 

“这我家亲搭档。”  
“我是你帅哥。”

行，说相声的讲究这个，李昊洋无奈地摆了摆手。


End file.
